Morning Before
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: What went on before James and Lily got married?


Morning Before: Hola mis amigos! Thanks for reading my story! This is just how I feel the morning before the Jily wedding could've gone down. I'm not crazy about how I've written Lily in this because she seems kind of bland, but I wanted it to be more about the hustle and bustles of the people around her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Review this and if you want I will write more to this fanfiction! Maybe an evening after the wedding?

"Lily, Lily," whispered Marlene McKinnon as she shook her best friend awake. "It's time to get up, Lil." The messy-haired girl opened her eyes, revealing emerald gems.

"What time is it?" the bride-to-be grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Lily Evans sat up revealing the two dark hickeys on her neck that had been covered by her bed covers.

"Lily Marie!" scolded Marlene when she spotted Lily's love bites. She grabbed Lily's neck and inspected them further. "How in the hell did you get these?!" Lily reached up to feel her neck and her eyes went wide, "Oh shit. Last night James and I said 'goodbye' to one another as fiancées and had a little celebratory farewell." Marlene rolled her eyes and groaned. In response Lily added, "It was mostly James' idea. Anyways we can always just use cover up, it will be fine."

Marlene looked at Lily surprised. She was shocked to see her so calm on the morning of her wedding day. "All right, if that's what you think, we'll figure it out. Alice is downstairs grabbing her makeup bag. She's on makeup and I'm on hair, right?" She clarified.

Lily nodded and stood up. She walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and flash her face while Marlene ran downstairs to grab her favorite tea, earl grey with cream. Alice came up just behind her with the same size bag the girls used to carry their books in at Hogwarts. "Damn Alice, all that is makeup?"

Alice nodded and started to lay out her brushes. "I was thinking a classic nude eye with black winged eyeliner and a glowy complexion. Do you think she'll like that?"

Marlene walked over to Alice and began to talk in a low voice, "I think Lily would be fine with anything. She seems so eerily calm and serene. She's got two hickeys the size of Monaco on her neck and I noticed a zit on the tip of her nose, mask sure to cover that up."

Lily was always tense about school at Hogwarts and tended to have a short fiery temper to her. Marlene had expected her to be on a mission today, but instead she looks completely content and calm.

"Got it. Heard anything from the boys?" Alice asked. She was referring to the Marauder's bachelor party plans the night before. Alice was hoping they didn't have too much fun.

"Not a thing. I swear to God if they're all hungover I'll beat them all with a cane," Marlene threatened.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and sat in front of the vanity waiting to get her makeup done. She was sipping on her tea and looked so at peace. "Morning Al."

"So how are you feeling?" Alice asked tentatively.

"I mean, I am so excited. I just feel like this is going to be the best day ever, you know? I just cannot picture myself being with anyone other than James for the rest of my life," Lily explained. She smiled into her cup of tea as she took a sip and sighed in glee.

It was true, Lily and James went together better than anyone or anything. Their rocky start became the foundation of a ridiculously perfect love story. The way they bicker and tease and their love is just so passionate, you can tell from a mile away they are truly in love.

"Well, if you're ready I'm going to get started on your makeup. Marls, I will only take about half an hour so be ready to start the curling iron," Alice called.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab your dress from Mrs. Potter's room, Lily," Marlene replied. The wedding was going to be at the Potter estate at noon. The ceremony was outside in the garden and reception following after. Nearly everyone in the bridal party was at the Potter Mansion for the weekend to prepare for the wedding. The boys decided on having their bachelor party the night before, but the girls wanted to be well rested before the big day. Their hen night was last week in Lily's hometown where they went bar hopping and ended the night at Marlene's house with a stripper. Lily opposed at first but three drinks later she was all into it.

 _"Take off your pants!"_

 _"Dolla dolla bills!"_

 _"You're a cutie! Now dance, bitch!"_

"Where's Hestia and Dorcas?" Lily asked. Hestia Jones and Dorcas Meadowes were Lily's other two bridesmaids. The five girls all lived in the same dormitory at Hogwarts and grew very close. Lily was equally best friends with Alice and Marlene so Alice was asked to be the matron of honor, as she was already married to Frank Longbottom, and Marlene to be maid of honor.

"They're just picking up the bouquets and they will be here right away," Alice replied. She wanted Lily to look perfect as ever so she delicately dusted the eyeshadow onto he lids and blended every crease in her foundation. She swept cover up over her hickeys and they were no where to be seen. "All right I'm all done."

Lily opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her almond eyes popped with the brown shadows used and her skin was glowing and dewy. She looked beautiful. "Oh Merlin Alice, it looks amazing! Thank you so much!" Alice bent down to hug her and just with everything happening in the world at the time, it was nice to feel safe for a second.

"You're going to make me cry! You look so beautiful," complimented Alice. Marlene came back in with the white dress. Lily had picked it out months ago when shopping with the her bridal party. It was long sleeved and off the shoulders. The bodice was form fitting to her small waist and then flowed out into elegant waves of pearly white fabric. The back only went up to the small of Lily's back and was adorned with small, delicate pearls and beads.

"Do you think James will like it?" Lily asked, doubting her dress for a second.

"Of course! Are you kidding? He would think you looked amazing in a potato sack! Come in, Lil, this is James we're talking about!" Marlene and Alice explained.

Lily nodded and laughed at herself, "You're right. I'm being stupid." She sat aback down for Marlene to begin working on her hair. Lily had thick, dark red hair that she wanted in big, fluffy curls. Lily's mother had passed onto her a beaded clip to put in her hair and Lily wanted one side of her hair pinned up.

"So let's make sure we have everything, something old, something new, something borrowed something blue?" Alice asked as she looked around the guest room.

Lily nodded and said, "Something old is my mom's hair clip, new is my dress, borrowed is your garter, Alice, and something blue is the bottom of my heels that I charmed."

"Perfect! The gangs all here!" Alice responded as she began working on her own makeup.

"Great! And my veil?" Lily asked.

Alice looked around the room then her eyes went wide. "Um, actually I think it's downstairs, Marlene will you come help me grab it?" Alice said quickly.

"Why do you need-" Marlene began asking.

"I just need your help!" Alice exclaimed. She grabbed hold of Marlene's wrist and yanked her to the door. Alice then smiled at Lily, calming herself.

"Geez, okay. Hang on Lily, I'll be right back. Don't touch those pins yet, the curls are setting!" Marlene commanded.

The duo walked into the hallways and closed the door behind them. "I lost the veil," Alice said straight out.

Marlene's mouth opened then closed, then opened, then closed. "How!?" She scream-whispered so Lily wouldn't hear them.

"I don't know! I just remember buying it with Lily in Diagon Alley and literally I have no recollection of it after that!" Alice explained looking completely frazzled and worried. She was shaking, her voice squeaky and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Okay, calm down. In Diagon Alley I took the veil and brought it home. I had Lily's shoes, jewelry and veil in my closet for like 3 months and when I packed it all up to come here, I'm pretty sure I put it in a white bag so not to mess up her bridal stuff. But then I gave that bag and my suitcase to a house elf when we got here and I don't know where they put the white bag. Let me go check downstairs," Marlene suggested. "You go work on Lily's hair, okay?" Alice nodded and wiped her face. She took a deep breath then planted a smile on her face before walking back into the room.

Marlene sighed and started down the staircase to the kitchen. She spotted Sirius Black with his head on the table and a glass of water in front of him. Marlene walked up over to him quietly then shouted in his ear, "Morning, Sirius!" He jumped up and groaned loudly. "Oh fuck off, Marlene. I'm dying here! My life is over!" Sirius complained and then out his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked around for a house elf.

"Prongs is getting hitched and moving away and I won't see him ever! Did you know they're going off to Greece tonight for a honeymoon?" Sirius asked completely heartbroken.

"Uh, yes? I helped plan it. And they're only going to be gone for three days, Sirius, stop being dramatic," Marlene replied. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"But after the come back, they're moving into some cottage and starting a marriage. Marriages take precedence over friendships, Marlene!" He took a tip of his waters then added, "Oh and I got bloody pissed last night. We're all hung-the-fuck-over."

"Perfect. James better be decent today or I swear to Merlin I will end him. And do you honestly think James will replace you? The two have been going out for three years! Has he ever dropped you for her?" She asked starting to feel bad for Sirius.

"Yes! It was the day before my birthday and Prongs went out with Lily that night! Utterly ignored me!" He exclaimed. Marlene rolled her eyes. "That was their six month anniversary, you're being ridiculous. Plus, James will have the mirror with him the whole time while they're away."

"How do you know about the mirror?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone knows about the mirrors. You're not exactly a quiet or private person, Sirius. Anyways, listen I'm looking for the house elf?" She explained.

"Oh Dottie is in the laundry room steaming James tux. How's Lily doing?" Sirius asked finally thinking of someone other than himself.

"She's doing great. She seems over the moon about today and she's excited. How's the groom?" Marlene questioned back.

"Literally a giddy little girl. Won't shut up about the rest of his life and his amazing luck. Bloody disgusting. All night he just kept groaning and moaning about Lily. I got us a real nice stripper and he wouldn't even look at her! Man almost started to cry wanting to be with Lily," Sirius replied. Marlene smiled and lied telling him that was how Lily was too. She said good-bye and headed for the laundry room.

She saw a short, little house elf with an apron delicately steaming James' tuxedo. "Morning," Marlene greeted.

Dottie looked over her shoulder and returned the salutation. "Um, have you seen a white bag anywhere? I brought it with me when I got here a few days ago and I can't find it," she explained.

"Oh!" Dottie stepped off her stool and fished around the closet. "Is this it, miss?" She asked as she held up the white bag.

"Yes! Oh thank you so much! This is the brides veil and shoes! Thanks for your help, Dottie!" Marlene smiled then ran up to find Lily and Alice.

When she reached the guest room she noticed how Hestia and Dorcas had arrived and were finishing up each other's hair and makeup. Lily had her hair all pinned up and was putting on her lingerie.

"Ooh la la!" Marlene exclaimed looking at the bride. Lily had been convinced to buy a lacy white, strapless bra and matching white panties with a big ribbon bow on the back. In the store she need quite the pep talk to buy the set. "Are you sure this is still classy?" Lily asked tentatively. "Are you kidding? Good luck getting your money's worth out of those! James will have ripped them off you the second he gets you undressed!" The girls all screamed and laughed and Lily blushed and got butterflies in her stomach.

"Time for the dress!" Yelled Alice as she walked out of the bathroom completely ready and holding the gown. The bridesmaid's dresses Lily picked out were long, lavender chiffon and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Yay!" The girls squealed. Lily slowly stepped into the dress and then Alice buttoned up each pearl button on the back. She stepped into her heels and put in her pearl earrings and the diamond necklace that had been an anniversary gift from James. Lily looked down at her oval cut diamond engagement ring and then up into the mirror to admire her appearance.

"Oh," Lily said, looking up. This was it. This was her and James' day to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

"Well, I guess I'm ready," Lily said turning to her best friends. Marlene had a hand to her mouth, muffling a sob. Alice was holding onto the bedpost steadying herself and trying not to burst into tears. Hestia and Dorcas were in each other's arms silently with tears running down their face.

Lily's facial expression changed into fear. "What?! What is it?!" She asked urgently searching for the answer in her friend's eyes.

Hestia was the first to speak, "You just look so beautiful, Lil. We can hardly stand it!"

The other girls nodded in agreement. Dorcas explained, "We all know how hard this must be for you without well, any of your family here. But we just want you to know that we are your family and we will always be there for you."

Lily's parents had died four years ago in a car crash while Lily was at school. Petunia only resented her more for only coming home for a week then returning back to a Hogwarts. Lily had asked her to come, but she refused in a curt letter response.

 _Lily,_

 _No._

 _Mrs. Petunia Dursely_

"You guys are my rocks! Thank you so much for standing out here it's me today. I don't know what I would do without you all." Lily tried not to cry, knowing how hard Alice worked on her makeup. She wiped her small tears and enveloped them all in a hug.

They heard a know at the door and Dorcas broke the hug to answered it. It was Remus Lupin with a smile on his face, "It's time."


End file.
